


i know you want to~

by karlspaintednails



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Choking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), crafting table, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: “Dream... i-““Love you! ... kiss me~”some pretty dreamnap lore on the smpHUGE NSFW WARNING!also on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	i know you want to~

**Author's Note:**

> this smut is uhm.. very kinky and is now one of my favourite i've written ...so happy reading!!
> 
> based off this video: https://youtu.be/LFHeEDLaZnM

It was a sunny Sunday evening in the middle of summer on the Dream SMP, far somewhere in the distance, you will spot Tommy and Tubbo playing amongst themselves sitting on the bench as a music disk is playing while they look out on the cliff. On the opposite side you will also find Karl and Quackity over at party island, doing what ever they're doing, having fun.

That being said, somewhere far in the field past l'manburg, you will find two young adults, childhood best friends if you will, who are also known as Sapnap and Dream. The two would be found duelling each other, only to get better and gain strength. Practicing together as the two can handle each other's fighting skills. 

The sounds of swords hitting each other along with the diamond armour and shields being broken can be heard a few blocks away. It was intense, as any fight would be, but the fights between Dream and Sapnap were always more rough, maybe a bit too rough then it should but, overall it was normal and they knew their limits. 

Dream used his shield to block a critical hit Sapnap landed with his axe, gasping a bit at how much damage it caused, nearly breaking his shield. He quickly spun around and shot his arrow, hitting him dead on before running behind and and getting a good hit on his back, being able to feel his hearts become lower and lower. 

"NOOO" Sapnap yelled, running away to regain his health and blocking his shield. As he felt ready to fight again, he ran up to Dream just in time for him to do the same, the two jump in unison and both landed a strike. Dream managed to get the critical hit which caused Sapnap to gasp. The younger did manage to break the older's shield, but he knew he can still beat him without one. 

Dream smirked as he knew he had to be low, without thinking, Dream snuck behind him and pulled on his shirt that was peeking through his armour, catching him off guard. Before he can regain his balance, however, Dream kicked him from underneath his feet and had him hit the grassy dirt with a loud thud. 

When Sapnap regained his senses once again, he was met with a diamond sword lined up against his neck, just waiting to slice his throat open, killing him. His eyes flew wide and looked up at Dream, the two panting, desperate for air. 

Sapnap lightly smiled and slowly pushed the sword away from his neck, laughing while Dream got out of his train of thought to help him up. "God damn, you almost killed me there!" Sapnap exclaimed, gasping in a laughable shock. 

Dream smiled and hummed, bringing his arm around Sapnap's shoulders, "You know i would never kill you~" He said while he brought him over to the rest station, giving him a golden apple from the chest while they sat and took a break. "Here eat this, i gotta make another shield" 

Sapnap rolled his eyes and eat the apple anyway, still laughing from their intense fight. While he sat and waited for his hearts were fully back to health, he looked over at Dream and smirked, looking at him slowly up and down and bit his lip lightly. 

Dream could feel his eyes on him and turned towards his direction, "What are you up to..?" He asked, while slamming the iron into the shield to make it stay together. 

Sapnap just hummed devilishly before getting up and walked over to where Dream was, standing still right behind him before wrapping his arms around his waist, his hands hanging low to ensure they don't interfere with Dream's shield making. "Hey Dream?" He asked. 

"Yeah?" Dream said, pretending he didn't notice his hands were dangerous low and making him feel uneasy. 

"When was the last time we... you know" Sapnap said, light grazing his palm over his bulge that was growing hard unawarely by Dream. 

Dream sucked in a quick gasp before he turned his head to look at Sapnap, "Sapnap... you know i can't, i'm married to Fundy and.." He started but was cut off by Sapnap. 

"Wait, you're still with Fundy? Who cares about that guy? You've already cheated on him with George.. and you're just gonna break his heart all over again if you stay with him" Sapnap said, his palming soon coming to an end as he flipped himself around, leaning against the furnace to look at Dream's face beside him. 

Dream just finished making his shield and looked over towards Sapnap as well, not really knowing what to say. "W-well what do you want me to do about it?" He started, looking into his eyes with an expression he couldn't read. "Don't you think i would if i could? I've broken so many souls already, i don't know what i'm even doing half of the time" He finished, nearly out of breathe. 

Sapnap took everything in slowly and brought a hand over his shoulders, pulling him towards him into a soft hug. "Hey hey, look it's okay. It's okay to have a hard time with your feelings, Hell i've got my own as well, but you can't just wait longer Dream, that just makes everything worse" Sapnap spoke softly, running his fingers through his long hair.

Dream looked away for a moment before looking back at Sapnap, "Wait, what problems do you have with your feelings? Isn't everything going well with Karl and Quackity?" He asked, concern covering his face. 

"Oh.." Sapnap said, chuckling as he looked away a bit. "Well, i'm not sure, i don't really know to be honest" Sapnap started, "Everything just kinda feels off between us after we converted into a poly relationship... Don't get me wrong, i love Quackity, but it just doesn't really feel the same as it used to" Sapnap said, scratching the back of his head. "I also have feelings for someone else, too... so" He finished, looking away with a small blush on his face. 

Dream looked at him admiringly, smiling happily that Sapnap expressed his feelings to him but suddenly interested in who this person Sapnap has feelings for. He wondered he it could be and felt confused why he suddenly felt jealous. "Someone else?" He asked, raising his eyebrows jokingly. 

"Y-yeah... uhm" Sapnap took a deep breathe and that and closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm down before looking back at Dream moments later. "Dream... i-" He started, but suddenly unable to talk any longer. 

Dream waited for him to finished but realized it wasn't coming, he looked over Sapnap's expression once more before smiling again one again, a light pink covering his cheeks. "...love you." He finished for him.

Sapnap looked up, a bit shocked until Dream spoke up again. 

"Sapnap.. I love you too" He stated, smiling warmly and starred into Sapnap's shocked expression. Dream laughed a bit before continuing, "I think i always have.. i don't know." He said, placing his hands on his waist. "Kiss me..?~"

Dream pulled the two into a soft kiss, a smooching sound was made as they connected their lips together, in which quickly became heated. 

Sapnap soon relaxed into Dream and kissed him back desperately wrapped his arms around Dream's neck pushing himself against him a bit eagerly. 

Dream groaned and grabbed ahold of Sapnap's face, keeping him still as he licked his bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Sapnap accepted and opened his mouth just enough for Dream to slide his tongue in, exploring and kissing the other hungrily. 

Sapnap gasped but automatically kissed him back, loving the feeling of those lips on his own. They fought for dominance as their tongues danced in sync, tasting the other all over again. 

The two eventually pulled away for air after what felt like an eternity, letting go of each other. Dream chuckled lightly as he looked to the side, wondering what to do now. 

He was about to ask Sapnap if he wanted to leave or something but stopped himself when he caught him taking off his diamond leggings... only. He couldn't help but stare at his ass that fit perfectly in his pants.

Sapnap caught him starring when he turned around and smirked as he walked past him, bringing a finger under his chin to follow his movements. He went straight over to the crafting table and leaned his upper body against it, cheekily looking over his shoulder as he pulled him pants down just enough for Dream to have access to, well... everything.  
"Common Dream.. i know you want to~" Sapnap said in a flirty tone as he showed his ass off, inviting Dream to do whatever he wants. 

Dream looked at Sapnap's ass only once more and wasted no time to spit into his hand and pressed his fingers into his entrance, immediately receiving a moan from the younger. Dream gasped and smirked, "You playing with yourself? What a slut~" He said as he worked his fingers in and out of him before adding another, stretching him out. 

Sapnap's face became incredibly flushed when he heard that sentence come out of Dream's lips. It got worse and soon became a moaning mess underneath Dream when he found his prostate and teased him for a bit, enjoying the slutty sounds that came out of his mouth. 

Dream pulled his fingers out after stretching him enough and brought the same fingers towards Sapnap's mouth, "Spit" He demanded to which the younger automatically obeyed and did as he was told. 

Dream smirked and lathered himself up quickly before teasingly rubbing himself against his entrance, but not quite entering just yet. 

Sapnap noticed this and tried to bring his hips back, attempting to enter it himself but was soon stopped as large hands kept him still from moving. "What do you think you're doing?" Dream asked. 

Sapnap squeaked at the familiar deep voice Dream used he missed so much, a moan escaping his lips as he turned around slowly to meet his eyes. "Dream-"

"Tell me what you want exactly, and i'll start" Dream voice is heard from behind him. 

Sapnap let out a small moan and was shocked at hearing he was letting him chose what he wanted and was quick to answer, "..I want you to make me scream..." 

Dream only smiled devilishly and reached up to pet his hair out of his face, "Oh.. you should be careful what you ask for~" He said before thrusting into him completely with one powerful push. 

Sapnap arched his back and let out a loud gasp at the fullness he felt. His body physically started shaking at the sudden stimulation and saw stars, his hands were quick to grab a hold of the edge of the crafting table to keep himself steady. 

Dream smirked as he bottomed out and let out a satisfied sigh, he let his head lean back as he took in a shaky breathe, surprising him in the process at how good Sapnap's tight walls felt around him.

He could still hear faint gasps and whines coming from the boy underneath him, still adjusting to the sudden fullness he's been desperately waiting for. Dream couldn't help but grin devilishly as he jerked his hips slightly forward only to receive a desperate moan come out of the younger's lips. 

"You ready, baby?" Dream asked softly as he trailed his hand gently up Sapnap's back who automatically moaned into it and nodded his head desperately.

"Yes..!~ Oh my god, yes pleas-NGH!" Sapnap moaned out as a deep hard thrust caused him out of thought and made his eyes roll back. 

Dream chuckled and continued his rough pace, going faster every second. His hands gripped his hips so hard his knuckles turned white and the pale skin turned red, definitely going to leave bruises at the end of this. 

The moans that slipped out of Sapnap's lips were like music to Dream's ears. His needy, long lasting moans and grunts were making Dream feel like an animal... 

"Ugh Dream- fuck.!" Sapnap's broken voice was heard. 

That only made Dream want to go feral. His pace was becoming insane for Sapnap liking, pretty much hitting his prostate dead on every thrust. His thrusts not only hard and deep, but so fast; the sound of skin slapping skin was the only thing that could be heard. 

Sapnap started squirming and twitched lightly underneath Dream as he continued. The sight of his lightly arched back that made his head lift up as much as his arms could bring him was making Dream smile devilishly. His quick gasps and high pitched, loud, dragged out moans were definitely making him scream, but was also a sign he was on the edge. 'Oh fuck he's gonna come, he's gonna come.!' Dream thoughts and suddenly stopped his movements completely, his cock buried so deep inside.

Sapnap groaned out in desperation when he no longer felt the hard, deep thrusts inside of him. The built up pleasure as he was so close to coming just completely cut off, making his whine out in frustration as the overstimulation was soon coming to him, making him uncomfortable at the sudden position he found himself in. "D-Dream..? wha-" 

"Can't having you cuming too early without me~" He said, chuckling huskily against his ear when he came to lie down on his back for a moment only to stand straight up again. 

Sapnap groaned quietly, but didn't complain. Instead, he thought for a moment before chucking a bit and using all of his strength to lift himself up just a little bit, "Switch switch switch switch..." Sapnap said, attempting to push Dream against him from behind, pulling him out so they could switch, but it backfired completely when Sapnap was aggressively pushed back down against the crafting table. 

"Did you just say switch? What the hell is wrong with you." Dream's deep, loud voice came in with a mix of surprised annoyance. Sapnap only moaned out at the sudden treatment that quickly shut him up, embarrassed that it only made him more aroused. 

Dream noticed and smirked, "What a slut, you got aroused by that?" He teased and he pulled Sapnap's white headband off, his hair no longer pulled back and now in his eyes. "Maybe this will help keep you in your place~" He said lowly in his ear and pulled at Sapnap's arms and used the white material to tie his wrists together, binding him to stay still and take the older's hard cock with no other interruptions. 

Sapnap couldn't help but moan out as Dream rutted his hips teasingly, his wrists struggled to free themselves as he desperately tried to grip the crafting table to hold himself up, but failed miserably. He whined at how tight Dream tied his wrists as he could feel the rug burn, now completely helpless in front of him. "Dream..~"

Dream chuckled and pressed his hand firm on his back to keep his down, "I'm not gonna start until you beg for it, only good boys get rewards" He said, keeping himself and Sapnap completely still as he waited. Sapnap knew he wasn't going to move until he did what he was told. 

Sapnap whined a bit before taking a deep breath and turned his head around to look at Dream again as best as he could, "Please Dreamy~ I-i'm sorry, i promise i won't do that again and i'll do anything you want" 

Dream smiled, it has been a really long time since he's had a good fuck, especially with Sapnap. His ass was just so perfect, how could he say no to an opportunity to just destroy him completely, especially since it's only for him. It was also always so fun to tease him, to see him fall apart under his gaze, to watch him become the complete opposite of what he presented to the public, to watch him submit and do as he's told since he knows he'll get punished if he doesn't. Gosh how much he missed this. 

"Good boy, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Dream teased, bringing his hands back to grip his waist again and lifted him up to use his legs, causing his ass to be back into the air while his chest and face was pushed down against the top of the crafting as his hands were now tied behind his back. 

Dream couldn't help but take a moment to look at the sight, licking his lips as he guided the head of his cock back towards his sensitive hole again and push in with a satisfied moan himself. 

Sapnap was desperately sensitive at the lack of stimulation and let out a long moan when Dream finally entered him again, gasping softly as he tried to keep his legs up. 

When Dream started moving again, he felt like he was literally melting. His soothing thrusts going in and out of him and the head of his cock hitting his prostate once again felt like heaven. The drool sliding down his chin mixing in with the thick sweat that layered both of their body Sapnap he was still in pretty much all of his armour except his leggings.

Dream smiled contently when he saw Sapnap enjoying the moment, his brought his hands soothingly up his back and moved his hair out of his face, catching his low eyes look back up towards him in the moment. "Feeling good baby?" Dream asked, bringing himself back down onto Sapnap's back to kiss his cheek and neck softly. 

Sapnap groaned as a response, nodding his head but was suddenly pushed out of his headspace as Dream pulled out almost completely only to thrust into him even harder then before. A loud moan almost identical to a scream erupted from Sapnap at the feeling of being full again, arching his back and lifting his head out as much as he could from reflex. 

"Ahh.. much better~" Dream said from behind him and immediately started pounding the boy into the crafting table, their whole bodies moving back and forth caused from the harsh pace. 

"Agh.! Mmmm oh my g- Ugh.!~" Sapnap yelled out, unable to keep his legs up as Dream was basically killing him. His trusts so powerful made Sapnap feel amazing and so so full, unable to form a simple sentence. 

As soon as Dream found his prostate once again, it was nearly over for Sapnap, he was practically screaming at this point and was so grateful that Dream help him up so he wouldn't fall, not to mention his tight grip only made him want more. "C-Close.. i'm close Drea-!"

One of Dream's hand sneakily made its way around Sapnap's neck and pulled him up to lean his back against Dream's chest, his other hand sliding down the front of his thigh not only to hold him up, but to feel the soft, sensitive skin between his fingers and pinch whenever he wanted to. "Scream my name as loud as you possibly can and i'll let you come~" His voice said in his ear as he loosely held his neck in his hands, his lips falling to suck and bite marks onto his neck and shoulder. 

Sapnap honestly didn't know if he even had it in him, but he was so close and he didn't want to wait any longer after having his first orgasm denied. As Dream continued, he managed to thrust even deeper then before and hit his prostate for who knows how any times and made Sapnap break, "Fuck please Dream..!~ DREAM PLEASE!!"

The moment he screamed, they both knew almost everyone on the Dream SMP could hear his desperate, pleading voice screaming for Dream to let him cum, and he did.

As soon as Dream pushed in a final thrust, Sapnap saw stars and his head immediately became light headed. His voice broke as he gasped for air while he came hard, feeling everything at once as his body twitched and his eyes rolled back.

Dream couldn't help but get pushed over the edge as well at the sound of Sapnap's broken voice and groaned deeply into his ear, continuing to ride out both of their highs as he slowly rolled his hips once more. 

As the two came down from their high, Dream kept his arms protectively wrapped around Sapnap while they attempted to even out their breathing. Dream's warm breath brushing against Sapnap's neck soon stopped as he leaned in to gently kiss the warm skin, causing Sapnap to giggle softly.

"You okay, Panda..?" Dream asked against his neck, bringing one of his hands to cradle his face gently as the other came to untie the bandana from his wrists, slowly pulling out of him. 

As soon as Sapnap was able to move, he automatically turned around and connected their lips together like a missing puzzle piece, immediately deepening it as they wrapped their arms around each other. "That was fucking amazing, holy shit" Sapnap said when they pulled away, still feeling a little dazed. 

Dream grinned and played with the younger's hair around his face, "I'm glad, i was scared i went a little crazy on you~" He said before looking deeply into the others eyes, enjoying the peaceful silence of nature now around them. "Can i tie your bandana back?" 

Sapnap only giggled and nodded his head. 

—  
Word Count: 3587


End file.
